


Баллада для Аллена Шезара

by Grissel



Series: Эскафлонские песни [1]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: Целый день он пахал комендантом, по ночам он принцесс соблазнял!





	Баллада для Аллена Шезара

Это было, камрады, на Гее,  
Там служил паладин молодой.  
Целый день он пахал комендантом,   
По ночам он принцесс соблазнял.

Вот свалилась ему на загривок,  
Попаданка с планеты другой,  
И король с боевым пепелацем,   
но без опыта жизни вообще.

Рыцарь всех приспособил в хозяйстве,  
Уму-разуму всех обучил,  
А потом прилетел Диландау,  
Всех к мамане пожег-порубил.

С Диландау он храбро сражался,  
Королевство вовсю защищал,  
Но покуда мечом размахался,  
В нем внезапно сеструху узнал!

Дорогие папаши-мамаши,   
Неизвестно, где скрылся герой.  
Сценарист убежал от фанатов,  
Получив свой доход трудовой.


End file.
